tenebrisfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Unchapped/Sore backs and full purses
It has been several days since we set out for Mare Visium, and the journey has not been an easy one. However, this is rapidly becoming our most lucrative venture yet, and I am now certain that this will be my last task before I can return home. At camp our first night, we were set upon by a pair of what I can only assume were Basilisks (I have never seen one before, but have heard stories). Erevan was unfortunate enough to catch the eye of one, was turned into a rather fetching statue. (One could say his countenance was even more stony than usual). Fortunately, before we embarked, we partnered up with a Wizard named Malrick Merganser, who has his own investigations to pursue at the University in Mare Visium. Malrick has heard of the treatment for this condition before, although he did not have the skills himself. Ivellios was able to call his irritable master, Magursus, who knew the proper incantations, but did not have the reagents needed. Thus the task fell to myself to make a quick return voyage to Aofie's Stand to fetch the necessaries. Magursus has a foul temper, but I tell you, Man or Bear, that fellow is worth ten Ivelliosii put together. It makes me dearly wish that I could trade out our druid, but alas, it is not so. Shortly after we abandoned our boat below a rockfall which was blocking the river, we came upon a pair of quarrellsome trolls, arguing loudly over how best to set a trap for us. Their argument defeated their stealth, and we were able to flank them and dispatch them handily. I tell you truly though, trolls are not easy work, they grow back so quickly, that only fire seems to be effective at permanently dispatching them. I do not know how long they had been lurking there, or what spoils they had managed to catch in the last 200 years, but there was a clear trail from their ambush spot back to their lair. We entered the cavern cautiously, but were attacked with a rockfall trap in a narrow ravine. All managed to escape, except for Erevan's wolfling, he was crushed under a boulder. It was not unexpected, as that hapless cub has been hanging by a thread in every encounter ever since he was adopted. But the lad is taking it pretty hard. as we tried to free ourselves, we were set upon by three trolls, one (the female I suspect) was the largest sentient being I have yet seen, when I tell this tale, I think I will re-cast her as a Giant, for rhetorical effect. It was a close fight, and we were very lucky to have Malrick and his Fire Magic with us, but we narrowly managed to dispatch all three, and made our camp for the night. Upon waking, we examined the contents of the cave. Wonders of wonders! These trolls had quite a hoard and suprisingly good taste too. There were mounds of platinum, gold and silver coins, regal vestments from the old empire, chests full of gemstones and other fine goods, and bones... many many bones, I feel sorry for the poor souls who, Living or Undying, fell victim to these bandits. But I am grateful for their spoils, in this one cave alone, we have more than doubled the profit for this expedition, and I should be able to settle accounts with my companions quite satisfactorily when we return to Aofie's Stand. Category:Blog posts